


The Trial

by a_dot_dev



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I know nothing about trials so I don't actually know if this could happen, Just sayin', POV Steve Rogers, Reader Insert, Reader is pretty awesome, bucky barnes trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_dev/pseuds/a_dot_dev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Bucky's trial and everything was going horribly. It seemed as if everyone on the jury was going to convict him. Then, in the audience, someone stood up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trial

It was Bucky's trial and everything was going horribly. It seemed as if everyone on the jury was going to convict him. Then, in the audience, someone stood up. They had (h/l), (h/c) hair, and bright (e/c) eyes. They spoke to the judge,

"If I may something, ma'am?" The judge seemed to be faintly bemused.

"I don't see why ever not." This mysterious person turned to face the jury, and started talking.

"Tell me, do any of you have children?" All but a few nodded. "Ok, now imagine that your son or daughter was kidnapped, presumed dead. You would loath that, right?" Everyone in the room nodded simultaneously, even the ones who hadn't nodded to the first question. "So they're not dead, but instead are forced to do terrible, unspeakable crimes for decades. After years and years, you find them again. However, someone finds out about what they did while in captivity. And even though they couldn't say 'No, I don't want to' or 'No, I won't' they want to civics your child for actions they had no choice in or any control over. They want to punish you child for something they couldn't say 'No' to. Would you, in the right state of mind, convict your child? The child you just got back? Would you willingly put away the child you finally see again after years of thinking them dead? Would you want that?" This time everyone shook their heads no, and some even seemed to be quietly sobbing at the thought.

The person, who had been silent after their last question looked around and said one more thing.

"You wouldn't want that for your child. So why is it so different when it happens to someone else?" With that, they say back down.

After that the trial was a blur, but in the end everyone single one on the jury said innocent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't terrible, it's my first work in this fandom and I would love to see what you guys think! I'm thinking of writing a little bit more for this but I'm not sure....


End file.
